


Place to Crash

by Darkfromday



Series: Irrelevants Find A Home [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, John and Joss being snark buddies, Only John Reese would be okay with sleeping in the back of a police car, this almost ships them but not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfromday/pseuds/Darkfromday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things get hot during the usual surveillance, John Reese needs a place to cool down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Place to Crash

"... _Yes, Mr. Reese?_ "

" _Hey, Finch. It's getting kind of tight out here. I need a place to hide out._ "

Silence reigned from the other end for a while. Then, as John was adjusting his headset: " _...Detective Carter is staking out a drug house a few blocks from your current location._ "

He grinned. " _Thanks, Finch. I'll check back in later._ "

He didn't think Harold would respond, but the man did as John set off to cross the next street. " _Good night, Mr. Reese._ "

Though John was tired, and pretty sure that the latest number's own cartel was after him, the few blocks were nothing--pretty soon he spotted Carter's police cruiser parked under a shot-out streetlamp.  _Nice._  He got closer, noted with a mix of pleasure and disapproval that her back doors were unlocked, and pulled it open, sliding into the car.

He was so tired that it took him five seconds to realize that Detective Carter herself was pointing her gun at him.

"Hey, beautiful." Though exhausted, he still managed to flash her a grin. "Hope you don't mind some company."

"You're lucky I didn't shoot first and ask questions later."

"I knew you wouldn't." He went on, ignoring Carter's huff. "Not trying to cause any trouble today, Detective. I just need a place to sleep."

"No trouble today that I know of," Carter retorted, but she put her gun away. It amazed him that she had drawn it while sitting down in the first place. "Wouldn't one of your friend's houses have a much better bed than my backseat?"

"I wouldn't know--he doesn't trust me enough to reveal any of them to me." John put on his best pouting face.

"Oh, poor you." A beat, a long one. Then: "...You'd better not make any noise back there while I'm working."

"You won't even know I'm here, Carter--unless you want to know, that is."

With another half-irritated sound, the homicide detective twisted back around in her seat and retrieved a pair of binoculars, retraining them on the drug house. With sleeping arrangements taken care of, John stretched out as much as he was able to. The backseat was as hard as ever, being that of a police cruiser, but John had slept on worse  _before_  becoming a homeless bum.

"Don't get too comfortable," he vaguely heard Carter say. "This is tempting enough. How do you know you won't wake up in my custody, and a nice cell?"

 _Mmmm, a 'nice' cell._  "I'm already in your custody, Detective--and I trust you."

That last part wasn't supposed to come out--but there it was anyway, echoing in the air between them.  _Oh well. Can't take it back now._

In the end, Carter kept up their little unspoken game, and laughed him off. "What will I have to do to make you  _not_  trust me?"

"Good night, Carter."

She waited until he was good and sleep before replying. "...Good night, John."


End file.
